the next challenge
by neospacedude
Summary: Brian Johnson is a duelist that has never lost a battle, but when a evil comes that might threaten the town of Domino will Brian put his boastful attitude aside to save it? *New Characters*
1. Chapter 1: the intro

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, credit goes to kazuki takahashi

**The next challenge**

It was 6:30 in the morning when the sun decided to rise, and in the bed lied a 17 year old duelist that had never lost a battle. This duelist used a deck concept that had a very different style than most duelists around the area, this concept made him undefeatable in battle. This duelists named was Brian Johnson.

It was a monday morning and Brian awoke from his sleep with a loud yawn followed by a shower, new clothes, and some breakfast. "Good Morning Brian" his mother greeted him "What are you going to do today after school??". "I guess Im going to go find Garrius and Amonte and ask them to watch my next duel against Eric" Brian replied. Garrius and Amonte were two of Brian's cousins that always watch him in his duels. Garrius is a 18 year old guy who is in a higher grade than Brian, he is a master strategist and is also very smart. Amonte is a 15 year old duelist who is in a grade behind Brian, he is a quick thinking duelist that plays a burn type deck which involves dealing damage through card effects. Brian knew that his duel today was going to be very easy since he has beaten Eric many times before. Brian grabbed his duel deck, put his duel disk in his backpack, and headed off to school.

It was a 5 minute run to get to school for Brian but it was basically his exercise for the day. Once he reached school grounds he greeted by his cousin Terrell. Terrell is a 19 year old guy in the same grade as Brian because he got held back 2 times, even though he is not quick in school work he is an expert duelist that uses a beatdown/combination deck."Hey Brian what's up" Terrell greeted him. "Well I'm having my duel against Eric this afternoon and since I know I'm gonna win I thought that you might want to watch" Brian replied. "Why are you always so confident??" Terrell said "I know you never lost a duel but there is going be one day where you're actually going to lose for once". "Aww come on Terrell you know I'm the best and I could become champion one day" Brian replied. As soon as Terrell was about to comment back on Brian's confident attitude the bell for 1st period rang. "Remember Terrell my duel is right after school" Brian said and with that he rushed to his 1st period chemistry so wouldn't get detention for being late. Terrell watched Brian rushed to his class "You shouldn't be too confident Brian, there are duelists in this world that are a lot stronger than you are" Terrell said to him self while he dashed off to his 1st period class.

School dragged on for what it seems like forever and all Brian was thinking about was how he was going to win his duel against Eric in record time. Brian had won against Eric before but Eric was very intent on beating Brian that he challenged him to a rematch which of course he accepted. Brian was so in to his own thoughts that he did not hear Mr.Lark, his chemistry teacher, say that he is going to have the whole class take a quiz in the next five minutes. As soon as Mr.Lark gave out the quiz Brian said "Yo Mr.Lark what's this ??". "It's you're quiz Brian, and if you had been paying attention you would have known about this" Mr.Lark snapped back. Brian had always thought that Mr.Lark was hard on him because he never really paid attention in any of his lectures. Brian looked at his quiz and thought to himself "If only quizzes were more like dueling then maybe I would actually get an passing grade" and with that being thought Brian continued his boring day school.

It was 2:30 when the bell rang for school dismissal. Brian dashed out of the school building where he met Amonte and Garrius waiting for him in front of the building. "Hey Brian" Amonte greeted him "Are you ready for you're duel against Eric??". "Yeah I'm ready to see Eric lose again to the master of duel monsters" Brian replied. "You sure are confident as usual." Garrius complimented. "Everyone knows I'm the best, there isn't a single person in this town that can beat me" Brian said boastfully. Brian took out his duel disk, strapped it on his arm, put his deck in the deck zone and rushed off to the duel field to meet Eric for his afternoon duel. Once they got to the dueling field the 3 cousins saw Eric waiting for them. "Hey Brian what's up, I hope you're ready to lose" Eric said. "Me Lose, If there anyone that going to lose here it's gonna be you Eric." Brian commented back. "Now lets do this". With the trash talking being done the two duelists activated there duel disks and started the match.

To be continued...

And that's the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming up real soon

review please :)


	2. Chapter 2: the confident victory

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh credit goes to kazuki takahashi

And here is chapter 2

Brian and Eric both activated their duel disks and the match had begun. Both players drew 5 cards from their decks and Eric went first.

Brian - LP: 4000

Eric - LP: 4000

"Alright Brian I'll go first" Eric said as he drew his sixth card. "And I summon my Chiron the mage in attack mode" Eric slapped his card on his duel disk and his chiron the mage appeared with an attack power of 1800. "And now I'll end my turn". And with that being said it was Brian turn.

"Not Bad Eric, now watch what a real duelist can do". Brian drew his sixth card. "Ok I'll summon my Pitch dark dragon on the field in attack mode". Brian put his card on his duel disk and pitch dark dragon appeared on the field with an attack power of 900. "And next I'll activate the spell card Double summon, this allows me to summon an extra monster this turn so I'll sacrifice my pitch dark dragon and summon my Cyber Tech Alligator in attack mode". Cyber tech alligator appeared on the field with an attack power of 2500. Garrius knew that Brian wanted end the duel fast so he kinda knew that Brian would summon a powerful monster this turn. "Alright Cyber-Tech Alligator attack Eric's Chiron the mage" Brian commanded, Cyber-Tech alligator destroyed chiron the mage and Eric's life point's were reduced to 3300. "And now I'll place one card face down and end my turn". Now it was Eric's turn again.

"Now it's my turn again" Eric said, he drew his card. "Now I'll activate the spell card Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw three cards and then discard two of them". Eric drew his three cards and then sent two of them to the graveyard. "And now I'll activate the spell card Brain control, this lets me take control of your monster for 800 of my life points". Eric's life points drop to 2500 as he took control of Brian's monster but Eric seemed to be surprised that Brian wasn't shocked by this. "And now I'll activate my Fiend Sanctuary spell card, this summons a metal fiend token on my side of the field", a metal fiend token appeared on Eric's side of the field having 0 attack and defense points, Brian knew that Eric was planning to sacrifice them both so he can summon a powerful monster. "And now I'll sacrifice them both to summon my Dark Horus on the field in attack mode". A large dark looking dragon appeared on the field with a powerful attack power of 3000. "Ok Dark Horus attack Brian's life points directly" Eric ordered, but as soon as Horus attacked Brian activated his face down card. "Not bad Eric but I activate my face down trap card Dimensional Prison, this card activates whenever you declare an attack and it immediately removes your monster from game", Dark Horus disappeared from the field and this left Eric with a very angry look on his face. "Ok Brian if that's your game then I activate the spell card dimension fusion and this brings back my Dark Horus at a cost of 2000 of my life points", Eric's life points were reduced to 500 and Dark Horus was brought back on Eric's side of the field. "And now I'll end my turn" Eric said and now it was Brian's turn.

Brian - LP: 4000

Eric - LP: 500

"It's time to end this Eric" Brian drew his card. "_Alright I'm facing a monster with 3000 attack points and Eric only has 500 life points left which means I'm gonna win this duel with no sweat". _"Alright now I activate the spell card cost down which means that every monster in my hand reduced by 2 levels, Now I can summon my Silent Swordsman LV 5 to the field in attack mode." A swordsman holding a large sword appeared on Brian's field with an attack power of 2300. "Next I'll activate the spell card Level Up!!, this changes my swordsman from level 5 to level 7". A swordsman with an even larger sword emerged on the field with 2800 attack points. "Alright Eric this is it I'll activate my equipped spell Fusion sword blade, this gives my swordsman 800 extra attack points which means he now has 3600 attacks points enough to beat your Dark Horus". Garrius and Amonte knew that at this point Brian had already won this duel. "Alright Silent Swordsman attack his Dark Horus and end this duel" Brian said, Silent swordsman attacked and destroyed Dark Horus reducing Eric's life points to zero.

Brian - LP: 4000

Eric - LP: 0

The duel had now ended and the duel disks were both deactivated. Eric could not believe that he had lost to Brian once again. "See Eric I told you I was going to win" Brian said boastfully "There no way you're ever going to beat the king of duel monsters". Garrius and Amonte ran up to Brian and congratulated him on his win. But unknown to the three cousin's there was a mysterious person wearing a black robe covering his entire body watching them.

"_Good Job Brian Johnson but lets see how you make it when you duel for the cost of your own life"_

To be continued...

And that's the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming up real soon

Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3: the new challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh credit goes to kazuki takahashi

And now here's chapter 3

It was 6:45 in evening. Brian was still boasting about how he defeated Eric and this started to annoy Garrius and Amonte as they were walking back home."You see guys no matter how many times Eric challenges me, I'll always beat him" Brian said boastfully. "You know Brian you shouldn't be so confident all time" Garrius replied "There's gonna be one duel that you're actually gonna lose". "No way Garrius everybody knows that I'm the best, there isn't a single person who can defeat me." Brian said, but just as soon as he finished his sentence he immediately thought about Terrell who never showed up at his duel. "Hey guys have you seen Terrell around lately, he never showed up at my duel even thought I told him it was this afternoon." Brian asked. "No Brian we haven't seen him" Amonte said, "But you gotta admit Terrell has been acting strange lately, it's like he doesn't want to hang out with us anymore". "Oh well, I'll try to call him tonight." Brian said. The three cousin's finally arrived at Brian's house where he took off his duel disk and put away his duel deck. "Ok guys see ya tomorrow." Brian said as he went into his house, Garrius and Amonte said their goodbyes to Brian and continued to walk back to their homes. "Hey Garrius do you think that Brian really is the best." Amonte asked as they were walking, "I really can't say that he is." Garrius replied back "He has defeated a lot of duelists but I think that he may actually be the best one day".

In a dark place unknown there were two unknown people wearing dark and golden robes covering there entire bodies with their faces hidden under their cloaks. "That's right, his name is Brian Johnson and he seems to be a very talent duelist with unlimited potential." One of them said, "I think that this is the person that may actually put a damper on our plans". "If that is true it's only right that we eliminate him as soon as possible so we can be in preparations to release the virus on domino city." the other one replied, "You must defeat him and his cousins in a duel so we can follow our masters orders". "Understood" and with that being said both of them disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"BRIAN HURRY UP AND GET TO BED OR YOU"LL OVERSLEEP" Ms. Johnson yelled, "ALRIGHT MOM I'M GOING BED" Brian yelled back. It was 10:30 in the night and Brian spent most of his time doing homework and working on his duel deck. Brian then realized that he had forgotten to call Terrell and see what he was up to, Brian picked the phone lay on his nightstand and dialed Terrell's phone number but after 6 rings there was no answer and this made Brian more worried. _"Terrell where are you and what are you doing" _Brian thought, he hurried into bed so his mom wouldn't have to yell at him some more. He drifted off to sleep very quickly.

Brian had been asleep for what it seemed like several hours and when he finally woke up he noticed that he was not in his room anymore, it was a dark, cold place with barely any light at all. "Whoa, where am I" Brian asked himself, he looked around and realized that there wasn't anybody here. _"It looks like I've been transported someplace but where??"_ just as soon as Brian finished his thought he was greeted by a unknown voice, "Hello Brian glad you can make". Brian turned around and saw an unknown person wearing a cloak that covered his entire body, he had no idea what was going on. "Who are you??" Brian asked nervously "Did you send me here??", Brian looked at the strange person closely and noticed that he was holding a duel disk. "My name is Akoi and I have been sent to eliminate you", Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing "I sent you here so we can duel". Brian's duel disk and duel deck all of a sudden appeared on the ground beneath his feet and he pick them both up. "I don't what's going on here but if it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you're gonna get but I have to warn you I've never lost a battle" Brian said confidently. "You're as boastful as ever, but lets see how you do when there is a lot more at stake" Akoi replied back. Both players activated their duel disks and the duel had begun. Brian didn't know what was going on or what he was planning but he knew that there was some kind of evil going on in Domino City.

To be Continued...

And that's the end of chapter 3. Chapter 4 coming up real soon

Review please :)


End file.
